Ultimatum
by Mackv34
Summary: Andy is confused and unsure about her decisions. Sam gives her a choice. Based on season 2 ep. 2 When Andy is undercover at the bar talking to the bartender. I changed her conversation up a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on Season 2 ep. 2 when Andy is undercover at the bar. She is talking to the bartender but I changed up the conversation. Sam and Andy AU. **

**I do not own Rookie Blue**

Andy was happy with her life. She was happy with Luke, although sometimes she felt as though she constantly was trying to convince herself that she was happy. That Luke was what she wanted. She had long since done her best to bury her feelings for Sam ever since the blackout. But sometimes it was difficult to keep them there. His smile, his hand on the small of her back and his eyes. The way he looked her sometimes she almost thought she saw something. Something other than a friend or her partner on the job.

So now here she was doing an undercover job with him. Well Traci and Jerry too. But she mainly had contact with him. She thought of the last UC job they had to do. Where they had to act like a hot and heavy couple. Although if she was honest with herself she really didn't have to act. The way he held her so close, held her hand while brushing his thumb over her knuckles. It felt so natural. So right, like she could do everyday all day long. Then when he had to leave with Angel. The way he put his hands on her face, lips almost touching as he whispered to her. Then the kiss. It was like fireworks exploding throughout her entire body. She was pretty sure that was no act.

But Sam had made it clear "it what it was". Like touching her, kissing her and taking her to his bed meant absolutely nothing. Sometimes he confused the hell out of her.

Now she was pretending to be a waitress and trying make friends with the bartender, Tori, to find out more about her drug dealer boyfriend. That was what she was here for. Her job.

Tori seemed upset about something. "Hey, you okay?" Andy asked. "You wanna drink?" Tori asked her. "Sure" Andy said nodding her head. This was her chance to get something on her scumbag boyfriend and possibly make the bust.

I turned on the mic to my phone Sam had given me, so they could hear out in the van. Just in case she spilled anything important.

"So what does your guy do for a living?" Andy asked

"Oh, he does all kinds of things. Most of them illegal." Tori said

"Well that must be hard to deal with." Andy replied

"I just don't know what to do. I keep trying to end it. I don't hardly hear from him. And then.." Tori says

"You can't so no. I totally get it. He probably smart, sexy, funny and you can't keep your hands off him." Andy replied. She couldn't help but think of Sam. NOT Luke.

"So you dated a guy like that?" Tori asked

"A few yeah" Andy laughed.

"So is your guy like that?" Tori asked.

"Well he's not exactly mine." Andy said. She was completely forgetting about the trio in the van.

"Oh do tell" Tori said.

"Well he is all those things I am not with him. He drives me absolutely crazy." she replied.

"Sooo what's the problem" Tori asked her.

"Bad timing and I have been with someone else. Safer choice I guess."

"Safe can be kind of blah." Tori said giggling

"Yeah tell me about it" Andy said.

Little did Andy know that Sam was practically having a heart attack in the van. Was she talking about me? He thought. Then Sam noticed Traci and Jerry both glancing at him when she was talking about him. Then all of a sudden they heard Andy yelling for Macke to put the gun down. By the time they got in there with their guns drawn Russell Macke was dead shot by the club owner, also former officer.

After they got back to the station, Andy couldn't help but berate herself. What the hell was she doing. Talking about Sam like that. She was with Luke, even though Luke had been more and more preoccupied with his ex, Jo Rosati, lately. She just wasn't sure she wanted to live this life anymore. Safe and boring. Luke was good looking, in pretty boy kind of way, which was not her usual type. Sam was her type and she knew it. Luke was kind, but not very involved in Andy's life.

Sam however, was always there. He had her back and constantly listened to her problems trying to help her. She got to know him very well over these past several months. He was a truly amazing man. She couldn't help but think how much better her life would be if she wasn't such a chicken shit!

Then Tracy came in to the Locker room interrupting her thoughts. "So Andy what was all that about? Or should I say who?" she asked. Andy could feel an interrogation coming on. She did her best to play dumb. "What do you mean?" "Andy I mean the conversation you had with Tori about the man that isn't yours. The man that drives you crazy. By the way don't play dumb with me. I can see right through it." "Alright, fine. I don't know I am just so confused. I just don't…I don't know. Can we talk about this later, maybe somewhere besides the station?" "Yep, you have tomorrow off right?" she asked me. "Yeah." "Okay then, Dex can watch Leo. I have to work tomorrow night. How bout tomorrow morning I drop by?" "Yeah okay."

I finished getting dressed and left the locker room. On my way out Luke came up to me. "Hey I was thinking of taking my beautiful girlfriend out. You ready?" he asked. I was really in no mood to be near Luke right now. I needed to think. "Luke I am really tired. I just want to go home, relax and go to sleep." I replied. He told me he had some work he was gonna catch up on instead of going home with me. I didn't really even want to go in the house that I was living in with Luke. Part of me wished I had still lived in my own apartment.

As I walking through the stations' s parking lot I heard my name "McNally a word" Sam said. I looked up and saw him leaning against his truck. He looked pissed. Me and my big mouth. "Yeah. Sure. What is it Sam, I'm just on my way home." I said, hoping to get away as quickly as possible. "Get in I will give you a lift. Don't bother making up excuses." He said as he opened the passenger door for me to get in. This was going to be one long ass ride home.

**I am still deciding exactly what Sam is going to say. Please Review. I always enjoy comments and feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe how many people have reviewed and followed this. Not sure how long this story will be. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I just had to write it. I hated that Sam had to listen to her go on about Luke. When Sam is clearly the better man. I will shut up now. Enjoy and don't forget to review. You all make my day. **

I couldn't stand the silence riding in Sam's truck. But I knew it was either that or talk about what I said. I am pretty sure that he knew I was talking about him but I sure as hell was not about to bring it up first. I could feel him watching me. I did my best to keep staring at the window and ignore him.

The one time Sam wanted to hear something, anything from her mouth, she said nothing. She just sat their trying to ignore him. Which only annoyed him further. He wanted to know if what she said was true. Was she really just with Luke because he was safe? Did he really confuse her about his feelings? Of course he did. He pushed her away. The words "It was what is was" lingered in the air. Those were five words he wished he had never said.

He had had enough of the silence. He knew they would be at her and Luke's house soon. He needed to say something. Needed her to say something to make him whole again. "Andy…" he said, not quite sure what he was going to say. He saw an empty parking area and pulled over. He sure as hell did not want this conversation to be in front the house where she lived with him.

She looked over at him curious as to why he was pulling over. "Sam what are you doing?" she asked. "I needs some answers Andy" he said sternly. She was beginning to panic. "What are you talking about?" she asked even though she knew exactly what he was talking about. "Andy don't do that! Don't act like you don't know exactly what I am talking about! Is this all some sort of game your playing?!" He was getting angrier by the second.

Okay now she was getting angry! "Games?! What the hell are you talking about! Sam just take me home now or I will get out and walk!"

"NO ANDY! You are going to sit there and explain to me why you said that stuff to the bartender! Then I will take you home and you can continue to play house." he said angrily. Andy could feel her heart racing, butterflies in her stomach and her temper rising all at once. It was too much. She felt like an idiot for not following heart in the first place. For not choosing him.

Andy jumped out of the truck before he could stop her. Sam immediately went after her "ANDY! GET BACK HERE! ANDY STOP!" he yelled chasing her. She just kept running hoping he would give up. No such luck. He grabbed her by the arm enough to make her turn around. "Andy we are going to talk. And you are not going to run. Not this time. If I have to lock you in my truck I will. I am not letting you walk away."

Andy wasn't so much angry, more like terrified. She was scared of losing Sam. Not just as a partner. He was so much more than that and she knew it. What if he really wanted nothing to do with her romantically after the blackout? What if a UC job came and she never saw him again? Or what if he just plain got sick of her.

Sam could see her over thinking. Trying to figure out what to say. He saw what looked like fear. Was she afraid of him? He would never hurt her. Finally she said "Fine but lets go back to the truck. I am not having this conversation in the middle of street." They walked back and she realized just how far she had ran from him. She so tired of running away from him. More than that she was so sick and tired of him pushing her towards Luke.

He opened the door for her to get in and then ran around to the other side to get back in the truck. "Okay let's have it Andy?" he said almost ordering her to tell him what he wanted to hear. "Sam…what exactly is it you want to know?" "I want to know what you meant when you said Luke was safe? Do you think I would hurt you? Let's start with that"

Andy was so unsure if she had the nerve to actually have this conversation. "Luke is safe, because he doesn't have the ability to crush me. He could walk away. It would hurt but not to the point of complete devastation" "Why are you even with him?" Sam asked. Andy flat out laughed in his face when he asked that. "Why the hell are you laughing at me?!" "Are you fucking kidding me!? You are the reason I am with him! You idiot!" she laughed. "I am not! What the hell are talking about! Stop laughing at me and explain yourself!" he was getting more and more pissed. She was avoiding his questions. Beating around the bush.

"Okay fine! You want me to explain. YOU are the reason I am with him because you pushed me towards him constantly. You were constantly telling what a stand up guy he is. As if you were trying to convince me I should stay with him and that he was what I needed." "Isn't he?" "NO!" He cut her off again and said "Then what?" "You! You are what I need. I wanted to talk to you after the blackout. But you pushed me away. You shut me down completely. I know I shut you down that night and I was the one to stop things. But I was scared Sam."

"Scared of what? I would never hurt you Andy" "Sam I was scared of how deeply I feel for you. I knew that if I let you in and you left like every other important person in my life. It would destroy me. I don't want to lose you Sam" she said a little shaky. Sam cupped her face in his hands.

"Andy look at me and listen to good. I am not going anywhere. You could never lose me." She needed to tell him now before she lost her nerve all her worst fears or things would never be the same again. Even though she knew no matter how this conversation went, things would change anyway.

"Really Sam? What if you got sick of me? What if you leave for a UC job and I never saw you again? Months or Years? What then?" she said as tears started coming out of her eyes. He forced her to look into his dark eyes. "Andy I don't want undercover work anymore. I couldn't not if meant not being around you everyday. Not seeing you. Not hearing your laugh, when I tell you one of my stupid jokes. I pushed you to Luke I guess, but I only did that because I thought he was the one who made you happy."

"Sam…why would you ever give up UC for me?" She said looking at him. Pleading into his eyes. "Don't you know Andy…I am crazy about you. I want you Andy. I've always wanted you. To be mine and only mine. During retraining with Luke all I could think about that fucking cabin. Him touching you and holding you. When it should be me." "Sam I want you too. All of you. I can't stand it anymore."

Andy then wrapped her arms around his neck as tight as she could. She never wanted to let him go. They both felt as though a weight had been lifted from them. They finally were telling each other the truth.

Andy wanted so badly to kiss him, to go home with him and fall asleep in his arms. But she was still with Luke. She was no cheater. Even though she already was. Her heart, soul and body belonged to Sam Swarek.

They pulled back from each other and realized there was one more thing that had to be done. "Andy…I am going to give you a choice here and now. I won't wait forever. I need you to break up with Luke. I can not and will not disregard this." "I can't either. I will break up with Luke." She practically melted when he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She wanted so much more, but him being the good man that he is. Didn't want to cross that line. Didn't want to make her cross the line.

Sam dropped her off, reluctantly. He didn't want to. He hoped she wouldn't sleep with him. Let him touch her. He could feel himself getting angry. She was still with him though, but he knew deep down she was his.

**Hopefully next chapter will be longer. Thanks again.**


End file.
